Many computer systems allow only privileged users, such as administrators, to install certain types of software. As a result, regular, non-privileged users may be hindered from taking full advantage of the capabilities of a given computer system. For example, installing a network adapter on a computer typically requires installing one or more device drivers on the computer to enable communications between the computer and the network adapter, thereby enabling the computer to communicate with a computer network via the network adapter. However, non-privileged users are typically prevented from installing network adapters.